


Wings

by amuk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels the power in each beat and knows that this is what strength is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Sept 2 // Icarus improved

She likes her wings, elongated swan feathers, white as snow. They bedazzale her, memories of childhood and fantasy blending into the soft down.

 

(When Maka is three, she hears of lovely angels flying lesiurely through clouds of dreams and hopes. When she is seven, she reads of magical girls and fairies and heroes saving the day.

 

She finds out about beauty and power and wants nothing more than to join their ranks.)

 

Soul chuckles at the wings, at their delicate nature, and she almost wants to hit him. What’s wrong with a girl realizing her dreams? They are good enough for the job.

 

But they aren’t, fragile glass breaking at the strain of her needs. They are not enough and she thinks that maybe, they were always that way. Imagination rarely works in real life.

 

Later, she flies in the night with her new wings, all steel and black, the thing of nightmares and things that creep in the night. They stretch out behind her, swallowing the stars and the moon. They are black clouds and she marvels at the change.

 

And maybe, this is what Soul meant when he laughed. She had never been a figurine herself, more mettle and fire than fairy dust and passiveness. With each beat, with each thrust foreward, she feels power. _This is what strength is,_ she thinks to herself, _this is what I needed the whole time._

 

She flies with her demon wings and thinks she can take on the world.


End file.
